Addio
by ElphabaLii
Summary: Porque amor había uno solo, el de ellos, ese que guardaron en silencio, el secreto mejor guardado de cada uno…


**Addio**

Casi como si estuviese tomando el objeto más delicado del mundo, rodeó con su brazo aquella fina cintura, tratando de contener los temblores que le provocaba aquella situación, no quería que ella se diese cuenta, quería, no, necesitaba controlarse.

Tragó saliva.

Suspiró levemente.

Continuó.

La acercó con lentitud hacia él, ya apegó su cuerpo al de ella como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes. Lo embriagó su perfume, algo cítrico, nada meloso, muy a su estilo, muy Misty, entonces miró hacia el cielo, despejado y lleno de estrellas mientras sin previo aviso ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

También lo abrazaba.

Se movieron al ritmo lento de la melodía que sonaba a sus espaldas desde aquel salón lleno de gente, lenta y envolvente, olvidando que allá a lo lejos los esperaban para seguir la celebración, para seguir esas charlas que en ese instante parecía a ninguno importarle, porque en ese momento, mientras danzaban lentamente en ese jardín, solo importaban los dos.

No había fiesta.

No había tristeza.

No había charla.

Solo existía el momento.

Ya no temblaba, y no supo en que minuto fue que cesó ese nerviosismo, pues la paz se había apoderado de su alma. Entonces solo pudo sonreír, pues estaba justo en el lugar que quería estar, con la canción precisa y la persona indicada, porque podían pasar años, podían ser miles de viajes, podían ser miles de penas, miles de alegrías, no importaba el lugar del mundo, ni el instante en que se encontrasen, ella siempre sería la persona perfecta, aquella que hacía que se olvidara del mundo cada vez que miraba sus ojos, aquella que llenaba su corazón.

Entonces cesó la danza, mas no la música que los acompañaba, pues casi con la misma elegancia de la melodía ella se separó de su agarre, elegante como siempre en sus movimientos, dejando ver el sencillo vestido que traía pero que lucía más que cualquiera que fuese más costoso aquella noche, pero no dijo nada, solo la observó.

-Debo irme Ash –dijo casi en un susurro.

Él intentó abrir los labios, emitir algún sonido, lo que fuera que evitase que esa frase llegase a acción, mas no pudo, una vez más el raciocinio se hacía parte de su ser, aquella que tanto evitó de niño, aquella que llegó con la adultez y lo forzaba hacer lo correcto… aquella que inoportunamente llegaba cuando la tenía a su lado.

Misty se giró sobre sus pies y retomó el camino hacia la salida del lugar, más algo en ella la detuvo y volteó a ver a quien aún la miraba embobado, aunque ahora con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿No dirás nada verdad? –objetó ella, y como era de esperar, no obtuvo respuesta. Sonrió. –Sabes que no debí venir, y aun así estás acá, conmigo… pero… pero está bien que no digas nada, debes regresar.

-Tú también…

-No. Yo soy una invitada a quien nadie extrañará, más tú…

Pero no pudo terminar, él había corrido hacia ella y besado como necesitaba hacerlo, y fue un desahogo, ese necesario y que reclamaba su ser tener desde que la había visto llegar a ese lugar, como su corazón y su cuerpo reclamaba tener una vez más.

Ella respondió, como no, lo amaba, más que a nada en el mundo lo amaba.

Pero una vez más la razón se abrió paso y ambos cesaron con pesar, respirando de forma agitada, controlándose por lo que sus cuerpos seguían pidiendo y más.

-Debo volver –dijo Ash, siendo él quien ahora se alejaba en dirección contraria, para detenerse en seco unos cuantos metros más allá y volver a verla.

-Adiós Misty –susurró con pesar viendo el espacio vacío que ella había dejado donde minutos atrás habían compartido ese beso.

La pelirroja había corrido tan rápido y tan lejos como su cuerpo fue capaz de dar, solo para detenerse bajo un árbol.

Él no estaría nunca más con ella.

Él era de otra.

Ella ya era su pasado.

Y lo envidió, solo Dios supo cómo… pues él seguiría su vida, él la olvidaría, mientras ella seguiría viviendo su duelo sola y alejada de todos, caminando hacia adelante con su recuerdo, dejando su corazón con el moreno aunque ella se quedase sin nada.

Mas ella nunca sabría que esa noche Ash le había dado el suyo para siempre. Porque, aunque él tuviese una vida con Serena, aunque su cabeza le hiciera tomar esa decisión de por vida, su corazón siempre estaría con Misty, en silencio, en secreto incluso para ella.

Porque amor había uno solo, el de ellos, ese que guardaron en silencio, el secreto mejor guardado de cada uno… y que jamás pudieron concretar.

,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸-( )-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*·~-.¸

Si, estuve perdida meses… y espero volver a continuar mis pendientes (si es que a alguien le interesa… lo dudo a estas alturas) pero hoy les traigo esto para que lloren un rato (¿?) o eso intenté.

¡Saludos!


End file.
